


The language of flowers

by dahtwitchi



Series: Snackies - A collection of Severus/Sirius comics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bad Jokes, Comic, Epilogue What Epilogue, Language of Flowers, M/M, Poor Harry, So much emotional constipation, angry men, bearded men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Snape is a subtle asshole. Sirius is a manchild. Harry is oblivious and just hope there will be no murders.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://postimages.cc/) [](https://postimages.cc/)


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on flower language and choices made.

I had this old comic half started ages ago, and a project where I needed to draw some flowers. So. Scrounging the internet and picking only the versions of meaning I liked (but actually exist in one way or another according to those who are interested in the language of flowers) and sketching flowers for a bit, I adapted some into fangirling...  
  
 **Dogwoods Flower** : Rebirth, resurrection, Regret over things beyond your control, strength, resilience, reliability AND AND AND according to old victorian era lore, the dogswood (or whipple tree) was something you gave someone as a signal of affection or feelings even though the recipient might not reciprocte. A bachelor offered a sprig to an intended, and if they gave it back it ws a no, but if they kept it it was an acceptance. And yup, the one Sirius put in his hair is one breed of them :3  
  
 **Gladiol** : The flower of the gladiators. Meaning BOTH sincerity and exasperation ;p  
  
 **Marigold**  stands for grief, jealousy and cruelty; all of which are in their past and part of the baggage they bring. In my headcanon thanks to this, I imagine Snape having real troubles letting go of their past even though they might start something new together. He also can't promise not being a nasty old bastard who get stuck in the past.  
  
 **Begonias**  are warnings. Future challanges (hahahahahaaaaa) and existence of dark and unpleasant thoughts that might shadow joy and happiness (again, their past) and in general encouraging caution and beware of what will happen (ohmygod their relationship x3) Then we have the other meanings, about justice and peace and bringing the world to the right. It's also about hopefullness for connections and harmony between people, and shoiwing you see someone as an individual.  
  
 **Dog Roses**  are about pleasure and pain. Yet again duality that works well, also, it's a dog flower ;D  
  
 **Petunias**  are about anger and resentment, but also not losing hope and that you find the persons precense to soothe your mind.  
  
And last, the  **white violet**  is SECRET COURTING according to old victorian era. Take a chance on someone. Pansies are modern bred violets and nowadays you add the other colours in the pansy to say even more. In general, red and intense pinks and suchlike are passion and love. See a colour theme in general?  
  
  
 **Summarily Snape tells Sirius that they have difficulties, volatile emotions and that Snape will continue being himself, but maybe they could have a go at it? A kind of serious go that admittedly wont be easy, but keep it low key, and by the way, you are still frustrating.**  
  
Poor Harry have no idea whatsoever what just happened, though xD (to be honest, it was quite a surprise for Sirius too)

**Author's Note:**

> In some AU where some people come back to life and Harry moved in with Sirius at Grimauld Place.


End file.
